Question: $\dfrac{4}{2} + \dfrac{5}{4} = {?}$
Solution: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 2}{2 \times 2}} + {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{4 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{8}{4}} + {\dfrac{5}{4}} $ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {5}}{4} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{4}$